


What a Difference Love Makes

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects on why she looks different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Difference Love Makes

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, FOX, and all the grand high mucky mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this little ficlit. Any similarity to any other story not my own is a coincidence.

 **Title:** What a Difference Love Makes  
 **Rating:** PG; rated for one swear word  
 **Genre:** Glee, Emma/Will; Emma POV; drabble  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** 3x21

 **Author’s Notes:** So I sat down with a story idea in my head, and this drabble popped out instead. I'm not entirely certain where the thought came from, because I certainly don't believe any of it. I'm a dyed in the wool romantic, and I don't care who knows it. *wry grin*

Oh and the title is meant to be a play on "What a Diff'rence a Day Made"

* * *

 

_“Why do you look different...”_

I watched Will as he prepared dinner in our kitchen, apron around his waist, and flour on his chin. There were probably dozens of reasons why I looked different, but only one that really mattered.

Will.

I suspected that Doctor Shane might frown on my dependence upon the man in front of me, but I wasn't sure I cared. I probably should have, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to. I comforted myself with the thought that Will needed me every bit as much as I needed him. We balanced each other out; made each other complete. Together, we were the puzzle pieces that made each other whole.

And really, didn't poets write sonnets about just such things? Turn on any radio, and you'd hear at least a dozen songs about it. Tony and Maria had died for it...

Okay, maybe they weren't the happiest example, but still...

I suspected that the line between romance and co-dependence was a very thin and blurry one. So if Will and I _were_ co-dependent, so be it. I loved him too damn much to care, and I knew he loved me just as desperately. Maybe co-dependence was just another word for love.

So... I watched Will making us dinner in our kitchen and knew that having him in my life made all the difference, and I was so happy it did.


End file.
